chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Weather Creation
Weather creation, also called atmogenesis, is the ability to create various weather conditions. Characters *Simon Bradley has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has gained this ability from him using both empathic mimicry and intuitive aptitude. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Willow Lisle recently manifested this ability. *Cassidy Sanders will possess this ability naturally. *A member of the Chasers has possessed this ability naturally. Limits 'Simon Bradley' Using this ability, Simon can create any kind of weather condition that would exist naturally, ranging from sunlight to rain to storms. It is unknown if he could create a non-existent weather, since he has never attempted. However, he cannot manipulate or control the weather conditions after they have been produced, and he also cannot manipulate existing weather apart from replacing it with a created form. The ability differs from weather projection in that the weather appears in his vicinity instead of emanating from the body. The weather will usually appear in the sky, as if naturally, but if he is indoors it can also be created from the ceiling or roof. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter can create any existing weather condition, similarly to Simon. He can also manipulate and alter other weather conditions by using weather manipulation. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her uncle Peter. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his uncle and his twin sister. 'Willow Lisle' Willow can currently create any form of weather which exists naturally. She is known to have accidentally caused a storm in her bedroom in anger after arguing with her boyfriend, and she created sunlight to display the ability to her sister. She will in future also learn to cause weather forms which cannot exist naturally, but currently she doesn't know how to do this. She cannot control the weather after she creates it, and she cannot change existing weather. The weather will either appear from the sky or from the ceiling if indoors. 'Cassidy Sanders' Cassidy will be capable of producing various weather forms which can exist naturally, ranging from storms to sunlight. It is unknown if she will ever be capable of creating non-existent weather forms. She will never be able to control the weather, or change weather conditions without merely creating new ones. The weather forms will be produced in her vicinity, and will appear from the sky unless she is indoors, where they will instead usually be produced from the roof or ceiling. 'Member Of The Chasers' The man displayed his ability when he created a storm and threw lightning at Elan, James, Eve, David, Lola and Mark. The storm clouds appeared from the ceiling of his apartment. Similar Abilities *Weather manipulation is the ability to manipulate weather conditions *Weather projection is the ability to project weather conditions from one's body *Empathic weather manipulation is the ability to alter weather conditions depending on one's emotions *Storm generation is the ability to produce storms *Precipitation manipulation is the ability to control and create precipitation *Aquagenism and hydrokinesis can control and create rain *Elementokinesis and elementas can sometimes manipulate the weather Category:Abilities